Psyco (HunHan)
by choHunHan
Summary: "Sehunna kau sudah bangun rupanya?" / 'BUGH' Sehun tersungkur kelantai. / "Dan yang ini..KARENA KAU BERCIUMAN DENGAN JONGIN!" / "ARGH!" Luhan tersenyum sinis. Author newbie . DLDR . No Children . RnR pls


Title : Psyco

Cast : HUNHAN , slight KaiHun (?)

rating : **NC!** (muahahaha)

genre : Crime, Romance

**WARNING!** = BoysLove, Ficlet, OOC, Vignette, deathchara,

length: ONESHOOT

**a/n :akan ada banyak typos yang bertebaran, FF ini tercipta saat Thorthor baca sesuatu hahaha XD**

**mungkin habis baca ini akan banyak Hunhan shipper yang nyekek saya silahkan cekek saya~ asal nggak ngeFLAME chara okeyyy~~**

**oh ya,jangan lupa buat RnR yah.. hargailah kerja keras author gagal ini.. hehehe ntr authordoain biar ketemu thorthor (?) eh bukan ding.. ketemu sama Sooman (?)**

**SUMIMASEN kalo author notenya jauh lebih panjang bin alay dari pada FFnya LOL wkwkwwkk XD**

**INI FF REMAKE DARI DRABBLE YANG PERNAH AKU BUAT DI FACEBOOK **

**JADI YANG PERNAH BACA PASTI FAMILIAR SAMA ALUR YANG BAGIAN BAWAH (?) hehehe ~~** dan dengan berbagai perbaikan yang sudah dilakukan disana dan disini (?) 

Disclamer : _Author pinjem cast dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, EXO punya SMEnt, EXO punya orangtuanya dan readers.. __**EXCEPT, HUNHAN (?) &FF ini punya AUTHOR**__..#ditempong readers pke duit #ditempongrEXOSTANpakeDuit (?)_

_HAPPYREADING^^~~_

**DON'TLIKE..DON'T READ.. DON'T BASH.. RnR PLISS:D **(Kalonggak suka, nggak usah baca, gakusah ngebash, RnR ya :D**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan is Real**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan duduk dengan tenang sambil menyesap sebatang rokok. jas almamaternya tersampir di bahu kanannya. kepulan asap dari rokoknya mendominasi ruangan gelap itu. Sesekali bunyi deritan kayu tua yang terkatuk ujung sepatu ketsnya ikut mendominasi, menemani kesendiriannya. Sayangnya dia tidak sendirian disana. 

Senyum tipisnya terkembang begitu saja saat melihat sesuatu yang menggeliat di pojok ruangan itu.

"argh~ aku dimana?" suara namja yang menggeliat membuat luhan tertawa pelan.

"Sehunna~~ kau sudah bangun rupanya?"

Namja yang dipanggil Sehun itu terkejut. Tangan dan kakinya terikat sebuah tali tambang usang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Shit! Dia menculikku, batin Sehun. Namja itu berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali itu dengan mengeliatkan badan dan kakinya.

"hahahahaha, apa kau takut padaku? Gege kesayanganmu? Hahahaha kau sangat lucu Sehunna~~ kau tidak akan bisa membukanya sehunna~~ hahaha"

Tawa Luhan membuat Sehun meneguk ludahnya takut. Nafasnya memburu. Luhan membuang puntung rokoknya yang masih menyala kedalam perapian. Dengan santai dia menghembuskan nafasnya yang penuh dengan kepulan asap rokok.

"ke.. kenapa gege melakukan ini?" Sehun menatap Luhan. Dia menjilat bibirnya, mengurangi kegugupan yang mulai dia rasakan.

Luhan tersenyum manis kearah Sehun. Dia bangkit dan duduk menekuk lututnya didepan Sehun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos dan manis seperti biasa, batin Sehun. Namun Sehun harus menelan kembali kata katanya karena kali ini Luhan menatapnya dengan intens dan datar.

"KAU BERTANYA KENAPA AKU MELAKUKAN INI HAH?!"

Tamparan manis mendarat dipipi kiri Sehun, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Sehun diam. Pipinya terasa ngilu.

'PLAK'

"karena kau pergi dengan keparat bernama Kim Jongin"

'PLAK'

"Karena kau merangkul Jongin"

'PLAK'

"Karena kau membeli bubble tea dengan Jongin"

'PLAK'

'PLAK'

'BUGH!"

Kali ini bogem mentah yang mendarat di pipi kirinya. Luhan menyeret Sehun untuk berdiri. Sekali lagi.

'BUGH' Sehun tersungkur kelantai.

"Dan yang ini..KARENA KAU BERCIUMAN DENGAN JONGIN!"

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dengan tatapan sedih. Matanya berkaca kaca. Luhan berjongkok. Dia mengelus pipi kiri Sehun yang baru  
saja mendapat 'hadiah manis' darinya. Dia mencengkram baju Sehun, menyeretnya untuk duduk. Secepat kilat dia mencium bibir Sehun. Mengulumnya dengan kasar. Luhan merasakan darah yang mengalir disudut bibir Sehun.

"Aku sudah menghapus jejak bibir keparat itu, kau itu milikku Sehunna~"

Flashback :

****

Sehun mantap jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sudah lima menit dia menunggu Jongin di gerbang rumahnya, dan benar saja tak lama Jongkin terlihat diujung jalan sambil berlari.

"**hah~ hah~ mian~ aku telat~ kajja" **

**Tanpa permisi Jongin sudah menyeret Sehun yang masih saja terpaku menatap penampilan jongin hari ini. Mereka melangkah pergi, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata rusa menatap mereka sambil menggeram pelan.**

**Sehun merangkul pundak Jongin sambil meminum Bubble tea rasa Taro kesukaannya. Sedangkan Jongin sibuk dengan ice cream vanila kesukaannya. **

"**tsk~ kau sudah besar dan masih saja belepotan makan ice cream kkamjong" **

**guman sehun menatap pinggiran bibir Jongin yang ternoda ice cream.**

"**benarkan?" Jongin mengusap sudut bibirnya. **

"**apa masih ada Sehunna?"**

**Sehun tersenyum manis. Dia menggangguk. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Jongin. Melumatnya pelan, menyesapi rasa vanila yang masih tertinggal di sana.**

'**Sudah tidak aja kkamjong~"**

**Jongin mematung. Ciumannya dahsyat, batinnya.**

**Namun ciuman itu baru saja membuat mata rusa itu menangis dalam diam. Menatap kedua manusia yang sudah menghilang di tengah kerumunan.**

Sehun terdiam, otaknya masih mencerna hal yang baru saja terjadi/. Luhan berdiri. tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan samurai panjang di sebelah kursi tempatnya duduk tadi. entah kapan Luhan sudah kembali berjongkok didepan sehun.

'SRETTTTTTTTTTT'

Luhan dengan sigap memotong tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Sehun dengan sekali tebas. Sehun meringis, merasakan tangannya tidak sengaja tersayat. Darah segar mengalir membasahi lengan kemejanya.

"Sehunna~ dimana Jongin?"

Sehun menggeleng lemah. Luhan menyeringai. Dia menarik kerah kemeja Sehun.

'PLAK'

"DIMANA JONGIN?!"

Sehun kembali merasakan tamparan di wajahnya. Dia menggeleng.

'PLAK'

"DIMANA KEPARAT ITU SEHUNNA?!"

Sehun kembali menggeleng.

'PLAK'

"CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU! CEPAT KATAKAN! DIMANA?! Dimana kau menyembunyikan keparat itu! DIMANA?!"

Luhan menggangkat dagu Sehun dan berteriak tepat didepan wajahnya. Sehun diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata Luhan melotot marah. Dengusan nafas kesal Luhan menyapu wajahnya.

'PLAK' tamparan yang entah keberapa kalinya mendarat di bibir kiri Sehun, membuat darah segar kembali. mengalir disudut bibirnya. Sehun tersungkur, punggungnya menyentuh lantai dengan debuman keras.. Luhan menatap Sehun jijik. Kemeja sekolahnya sudah acak acakan dan ternoda darah Sehun.

Luhan berjongkok. Tangannya menggenggam kerah Sehun, senyum manisnya berubah menjadi bulan sabit, mengerikan dan menyiratkan sebuah dendam.

"aku tanya sekali lagi Oh Sehun, DIMANA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN KEPARAT ITU! Jawab aku! APA KAU BISU HAH?!"

Luhan mengantamkan kepala Sehun kelantai.

"Argh!" suara Sehun mengaduh membuat Luhan semakin menatap jijik dan jengah namja didepannya. Suara tawanya menggelegar memenuhi ruangan itu.

Luhan berjalan menuju sudut ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi api dari perapian. Dia mengambil sebuah stick golf, mengelusnya perlahan.

Sehun mengelus kepalanya. Darah, sial!, batin Sehun. Dia merangkak bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya. Kepalanya berdenyut terasa perih, sakit, dan lelah. Dan keadaan Sehun terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

Kemeja sobek, darah yang berceceran dimana mana, membuatnya mual karena amis. Sehun memejamkan matanya, berusaha menggerakkan lehernya yang kaku dan menimbulkan sebuah erangkan kesakitan. Luhan menoleh , dia menghampiri sehun. Tangannya mencengkram bahu Sehun dan menggeretnya untuk berdiri.

"Jadi? Kau masih mau menguji kesabaranku?" tanya Luhan sambil memutar mutar stick golf ditangannya. Senyum bulan sabitnya masih saja membuat nyali Sehun menciut, walaupun sudah beberapa kali dia melihat Luhan tersenyum seperti itu. Nafasnya tersengal.

"Cih," Sehun meludahi wajah Luhan "aku.. aku akan melindungi Kai dengan nya.."

'BUGH!'

Hantaman stick golf mengenail kepala Sehun. membuat kalimat terakhirnya belum selesai terucap. Darah segar menggenangi lantai kotor dibawah tubuhnya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Luhan mengelap ludah Sehun yang tepat mengenai pipi kirinya. kakinya dengan sigap menendang dada Sehun. membuat namja itu mengeliat kesakitan.

'crak'

"ARGH!

Luhan tersenyum sinis. Bunyi tulang rusuk Sehun yang patah benar benar membuatnya tersenyum senang. Dia melemparkan strick golf ditangannya kedalam perapian. Kakinya beralih membalikkan wajah Sehun. Namja itu sudah sekarat, tunggu malaikat maut datang menjemputmu Sehunna~, batinnya.

"Tunggu aku Jongin, giliranmu menyusul Sehun di neraka"

Luhan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Sehun menatap punggung luhan yang mulai menjauh. tanpa sengaja dia melihat samurai yang tadi sempat Luhan gunakan untuk memotong tali yang mengikatnya. Dia berusaha bangkit dan bertumpu pada tangan kanannya. Rusuknya terasa sakit, namun sekuat tenaga dia menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Luhan.."

Luhan berbalik.

'JLEB'

Samurai panjang menembus perut Luhan. Matanya melotot tajam. Bibirnya memuntahkan darah segar. Luhan limbung, gesekan samurai itu berhasil membuatnya terjatuh di lantai. Nafasnya muali tersengal. Sehun menatap Luhan nanar. Nyeri dirusuknya kembali datang.

"Mianhae hyung.."

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun" guman Luhan. Tubuhnya ambruk dia lantai.

Sehun tersenyum miris. Tubuhnya melemas, pandangannya kabur. dan semuanya gelap.

-END-

****

Epilog :

_"Sehunna~~ Aku mencintaimu"_

_Luhan bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun. Senyum manisnya terus saja terukir indah disana. Sehun mengacak rambut soft pink luhan pelan. Sesekali keduanya tertawa bahagia. Membicarakan banyak hal yang menyenangkan._

_"Aku juga mencintaimu gege~~" Kecupan manis Sehun membuat luhan tersipu malu. _

"Luhan-ssi mengalami stress akut setelah kejadian itu, bahkan terapi secanggih apapun tidak bisa mengobati traumanya."

Jongin membeku. pernyataan Kim uisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Luhan yang berada di balik kamar Rumah sakit jiwa. terlihat Luhan terus saja memeluk boneka teddy besar pink kesayangannya. Bibirnya terus saja memanggil teddy itu dengan nama Sehun.

Membuat Jongin tersenyum miris.

"Sehunna~ aku merindukanmu" gumannya.

-REAL END-

****

HAHAHA XD jadi gimana ini? kok ffnya jadi aneh gini? wakakaka.. SILAHKAN REVIEW, berikan saya KRITIK dan SARAN.. ini FF HunKaiHan saya yang pertama biasanya sih cuma nulis drabble 


End file.
